The Wolf and The Fox
by Viviemama
Summary: Lucy finds 2 magical beasts in the forest. The entire guild is ignoring her, so she ends up leaving. Team Natsu never kicked her out, just ignored her and left on missions without her. If you ask her, it hurts even worse. She ends up creating her own guild, and finds out a secret the creatures had been hiding. LucyxOC, Lucy x OC, LucyxHarem, Lucy x Harem pairings.
1. The Meeting

**Ok, so I was able to type up the first chapter! I will keep writing on my week long vacation though, so you guys don't have to go very long without the next part of my story. That being said, I actually wrote 6 chapters before I started typing this first chapter. Anyways, this is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction. Please don't be afraid to correct my mistakes if you see any. I might be willing to take OCs, although I might not use all of the OCs I get, if I** **get any at all... on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, there would be tons of shippings.**

Chapter 1, Lucy POV

I was walking through the forest where I was doing a solo mission. It was damp, the smell of fresh earth just after it rained assaulting my nose, and my boots sinking into the ground, where there was mud everywhere. There was a slight fog rolling through the green trees, giving the forest an eerie feeling, as if something was going to attack you at any moment. There wasn't even the sound of birds chirping, like there usually was in forests.

 _'Why did I have to choose this job?'_ I mentally whined. Well, I hadn't really chosen it. I had just chosen the first job that had the longest mission time. It was 4 weeks. The job was to take out a wyvern that lived in a cave in the forest that I was currently standing in, and then help rebuild the village that it had been attacking and stealing from for the past month. It probably wasn't in my best interests to take this job solo, but it wasn't like anyone would take it with me, seeing as Juvia was out on a mission already. But, hey, I had chosen this job, and I was going to get the job done.

I heard a slight rustle, like something moving through the leaves. I turned my heads towards the direction the sound was coming from, and I saw nothing. I dismissed it as a trick of mind. I turned to walk away, but then I heard breathing. Directly behind me. I felt like screaming, but held it in so there was only a slight squeak. I whipped my head around, my body following it's lead and my boots making a squelching noise in the mud.

There was a white wolf, his fur glistening like the moon itself. His eyes were a beautiful ice blue, and there were elongated fangs protruding from his bottom lip. His nose was a black color, greatly contrasting with the rest of his fur. His eyes seemed more intelligent than most, like he could understand me. I think he most likely could. His face was as big as mine, with him being up to my rib-cage in height. His frame was muscular, more broad, and not very sleek. I had a feeling that this wolf relied on strength, and wasn't as fast as something of his size could be, but could easily run 10 times as fast as me. He looked strong enough for me to ride him.

The thing that puzzled me most was the slightly panicked look in his eyes. I looked around, but there didn't seem to be anything wrong in the immediate area. Do, naturally, I decided to ask. "Is there something wrong?" I asked, and I saw slight shock pass through his eyes. It was like he couldn't believe that I had talked to him. I repeated my question, and all he did was lower to the ground, the muddy forest floor turning his coat brown for the time being.

He barked at me and I realized that he wanted me to get onto his back, so I did as he commanded, and climbed onto him. His fur was satiny, and was softer than expected. I rubbed my face on it and voiced my thoughts. There was a deep rumble that vibrated me, my guess is it was a chuckle. I whacked him on the head and said to stop laughing at me, as it was a compliment. I then proceeded to pout until we arrived at a clearing. It was just a grassy field, and a small waterfall that fell into a pond to my right. What made me curious was the thing laying by the pond.

I could immediately tell from it's body language that it was in pain, and not a small amount either. I hopped off of the wolf, and to the furry creature with black fur. The wolf followed behind me. I looked over the thing which I could tell to be a fox with elongated fangs, and black fur. I immediately spotted the injury. It was a deep puncture wound, and it was big too. I didn't know how to heal, so I called out Virgo to get me some bandages until I could get him to a vets office.

I gently wrapped the wound after I sterilized it with alcohol. I didn't like the whimper of pain he made. I had done all I could with the fox, and by the time I was done, it was nightfall. I decided to curl up by a tree near the pond. I laid down, thinking of the two weird beasts I had found.

 _'No, not beasts,_ _friends.'_ I drifted to sleep with two pairs of eyes on me, one ice blue, and the other golden. _'Beautiful golden eyes of the fox.'_ was my last thought before I lost consciousness.

 **So, how was my first chapter? Loved it? Hated it? I'll say again because most of the time, even I don't read the authors notes at the top. you can leave OCs in the review, although I might not use them if they don't fit the story. Please tell me your opinion of the story, I would love to hear all of them. Please don't be overly rude, although constructive criticism is nice. Bye, and see you next time, hopefully... :)**


	2. The Healing

**I'm back! I'm so sorry that it took me this long to update! I tried to write chapter 2, but it just wouldn't come to me. Anyways, thank you all for following my story, I even got some on my profile. For my first Fairy tail fanfic, I'm really proud to say that so many people love it! I hope that you guys continue to read it! Onto the story you all have been waiting so long for!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Lucy's POV**

I woke up form the healing induced sleep I was in. I breathed deeply and stretched my body. I opened my eyes, sat up, and took in my surroundings. I was by the pond where I passed out yesterday, the water sparkling in the sun. I was sheltered by a maple tree, it's leaves softly rustling in the faint wind that was blowing. There were small yellow flowers in the field where I found the fox.

There was a faint earthen smell, along with that of cherries. I looked around for the magnificent creatures that I met yesterday, and couldn't find them.

 _'They must've run off.'_ I thought, and became a little saddened by the fact. _'I wish I could've at least said goodbye.'_

I heard a slight rustle coming from the trees that were directly across from me. I snapped my head in that direction and was happy at what I saw. The wolf and the fox came out of the trees, the wolf holding this sort of makeshift leaf basket between his teeth, while the fox had a deer in his. The wolf laid the basket down in front of me and I saw that it was filled with berries and apples.

"Thank you." I whispered, and form the way their ears twitched, I could tell they heard me. They started digging into the meat, and I dug into my fruit, taking gulps of water from the pond every now and then. Once I was done with my food, I stood up, dusting off my clothes. "I need to go now. You see, the only reason I came in the first place was to kill a wyvern. I must complete my mission. So long!" I said, walking off in a random direction.

I eventually found the wyvern's cave and had a battle, which I won, but all of my spirits were injured, and I had many cuts and bruises. I was pretty sure I broke my ankle. I walked with a limp, trying to not hiss from the pain. Both the wolf and the fox came out from where I knew they were observing the battle, and the wolf knelt before me. Understanding, I got on his back.

"I need some names to call you. I know, you are now Jacob," I said, tapping the wolf I was riding on, "And you are Ashton." I finished, pointing at the fox that was parallel to me. "Jake and Ash for short." I said, feeling satisfied that I now had something to call them other than wolf and fox. I felt the wolf rumble with laughter. "Alright, now that that's done, can you please get me to Porlyusica?" I asked.

Jake and Ash began running, and passed many people on our trip to the old woman. They looked at me strange, but I didn't care.

* * *

We finally arrived at her house, and I got off of Jake and knocked on the door. She opened it.

"What do you want, you stupid human?" she hissed.

"I need you to heal me." I said, not being too polite about it.

"Why can't Wendy? She's at the guild." she said, her tone softening when she said the little girls name, then going back to it's usual rock-hard tone.

"She's not going to help me. I've been treated... poorly for a little while now." I said, hesitating.

"Come in." she said, moving out of the doorway and allowing me into her house.

"Thank you. Jake, Ash, you two stay here, ok?" I said, addressing the last part to the two creatures. They gave an affirmative nod, and I stepped into the house inside the tree.

 **DONE! FINALLY! Oh, man, I totally had no idea how to do the dialogue at the end. One of the hardest things ever! Phew! Glad that's over! Thanks for reading, and I'll see you for next chapter!**


	3. The Secret Revealed

**I'm back! I feel terrible for not updating sooner. I'm sorry to all the ones who were waiting so long for the update. I'll do two chapters today to make up for the lack of updates. I'll try to get on a schedule of updating. Now, onto the story not too many people have been waiting for!**

 **Timeskip To After Healing, because honestly, I have no idea where to go with this...**

 **Lucy POV:**

I went outside, and thanked the pink haired woman for her services in healing me. Before I could leave though, she said something to my companions that made me pause. "I suggest you tell her now." With that cryptic message, she disappeared back into the tree, practically slamming the door in my face.

I turned to my furry friends. "What did she mean?" I asked.

They looked at one another as if sharing a silent message. Then Jake lifted me up onto his back with his teeth, and took off into the woods at a demon-like speed. I was startled, and may have let out a squeak to which I could feel Jake's body vibrate. I 'humphed' at his attitude, and decided to pass time by watching all the trees speed by.

We stopped at this sort of field. It had me wondering what could possibly be going through the heads of Jake and Ash. Jake gently set me down, and then with a poof, purple smoke surrounded the both of them. There, standing in their places, were two humans, well, sort of anyways. They were also suspiciously close to my age, but they looked a little older than me.

Jake had short white hair, in the normal boy style. It was combed down, and looked as silky as his fur had been. It was straight, and his bangs were combed across his forehead to the left. He had pointed k-nines, and they were just barely protruding from his pink lips. His ears were slightly pointed, and he still had the same ice blue eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt, with a dark-turquoise blue jacket over top. He had on navy jeans, and a pair of white high tops.

Ash, had the same style hair as Jake, except the bangs were going to the right, and his hair was black. He had the same k-nines protruding from his lips, and his ears were slightly pointed too. His eyes were what drew her attention though. They were a soft golden color that could be described as a work of art. I was mesmerized by them, and they were so beautiful I had to remind myself to look away. I studied his clothing. He had on a black t-shirt with a royal blue jacket over top. His shorts were tan. He had on black high tops.

You could tell there weren't many differences in their builds in that form. Both had lean bodies, but they still had muscles. You could tell they were strong by looking at them close enough. But, if you didn't look really close, they looked like teenage boys, you know, with animalistic features. To me, they looked like the epitome of perfection.

"Uuh... Lucy?" Jake asked, snapping me out of my musings. You could tell he was nervous of what I would think. It was funny, really. Them, REALLY hot guys, caring about what a scrawny girl like me would think of them.

"What?" I asked. You could tell Ash was surprised that I had talked to them on a normal level. "Why do you look so surprised, Ash? Or is that even your real name?" I was getting a little pissed off. You could tell by my tone of voice. Ash winced at the questions directed at him.

Oh man, did that set me off. I was furious that they hadn't told me sooner, and I was going to go on a furious rant. Oh man, they were going to get 'Lucy Kicked' to hell and back before I was done with them, and you could tell they knew it too. I felt my magic spike in response to my anger. Oh, I was going to kick their asses so hard they couldn't sit down for a month.

 **Done with another chapter! So the secret is revealed. Also, to Mystic Star's question, the wolf felt Lucy's energy in the forest, and knew the fox was going to die without help, so he followed the energy and that led to Lucy. That's how the wolf met Lucy. The wolf then brought Lucy to the fox, and she healed his wounds. That's how the fox met Lucy. I hope that answers your question. I felt like it wasn't needed in the story.**

 **Also, a special shout out to all of my wonderful readers and reviewers. It makes me so happy that this story has become so popular. I know it isn't a 'big league' story, and most likely never will be, but I am still so happy that it has gotten this popular. I thank everyone who has supported me, and I hope you will continue. I really hope I can get more beautiful (or handsome in the guys case) supporters.**

 **Thank you for reading! - Vivie**


	4. The Truth Of What Happened

**Hi. It's literally been one minute since I posted the last chapter and now I'm writing this one. Granted, it will probably take me another two hours to finish this chapter, but hey, art takes time. You can't just type random words and expect that to be a good story. Oh well, on to the chapter.**

 **Jake's POV:**

Oh man, she was PISSED. _'I can feel my death awaiting me right now.'_ I thought in a gloomy tone. She opened her mouth and I turned to my partner in crime and my twin, Ash. I could feel that he was feeling the same thing. She began her rant, but I tuned out.

Speaking of Ash, it was weird to have a name. She called me Jacob, so that was my name. My twin was dubbed Ashton. We were always just called wolf and fox. that was our title. It always was. We were never called anything except monsters. Then, one day, on the day I thought my brother was going to die, this girl shows up and saves him. We had accepted her as pack. She was the alpha, obviously.

She didn't seem to know this fact as she kept yelling at us. Not literally though. I think she could tell our ears were sensitive, so she managed to not scream at the top of her lungs at us. I would have, sensitive ears or not. If I was in her position, I would've been pissed too. I knew we should have told her. THe spike in her magic didn't go unnoticed by us too. It would probably attract something.

I felt bad, lying to her, making her believe we were nothing more than intelligent animals. It made me feel like complete and utter crap right now. I just felt terrible lying to her, the leader of our pack no less. Damn, I wish there was something I could do to make it up to her. I whimpered, and turned into a puppy version of my wolf form. I saw Ash doing the same.

In my puppy state, she was so much taller than me. I whimpered again and scratched at her feet. She let out a long sigh, like she knew this was going to happen sooner or later. She said, "I forgive you both, so you can change back now." So we did. The purple smoke surrounded us, and just like that we were human again.

I was practically jumping in glee that she had forgiven us.

She then did something unexpected. "Lucy Kick!" and we both were sent flying into a tree. I groaned from pain. " You two are something else. I can pick up on the personality differences. You" She said, pointing at me "are the more hyper of the two. You have a guard, and use it when you meet new people, but once you feel that you can trust them, you let it down completely. You are fiercely protective of your loved ones though. And You," She pointed at Ash, "Are the more relaxed of the two. You keep your guard up almost all the time, and only let it down in front of people you trust completely. You are a quick thinker, and are good in tight situations in battles. I think you aren't very quick to anger, but when you are, it's pretty scary. You don't trust easily, and are more wary of strangers. Like Jake though, you will protect your loved ones with your life."

My only thought was ' _Holy shit! That describes us perfectly! I can't believe she got all that from the short time we've known each other.'_

 **Ash's POV:**

She just described us perfectly! She's very observant then. I like her. "This is going to be interesting." I said.

"Oh! He speaks!" she said, shooting me an amused glance.

"Hey! No one ever said I couldn't, I just don't like letting my guard down in front of strangers, just like you said." I defended myself.

"Well, you must not see me as an enemy then. I'm glad, because I like you two. You remind me of myself." She said.

"How could we possibly remind you of yourself?" Wol- I mean Jake butted in. I was still getting used to this name thing. "You aren't anything like us! You've never been called names or picked on. You haven't been hunted. You haven't ever had to run, to escape from someone who was chasing you, not with the intent to kill, but torture!" He yelled.

"That's just it. I have. I've been through every single one of those things you've listed out. My life isn't exactly a happy one. I've been tossed aside like trash. I have been beaten to the brink of death, and tortured. I've been called every name in the book. Sure, I still have one friend at that agony they call a guild, but that's it. No one else. It's like I'm just embers of memories they set on fire, floating on the wind. It's as if I'm only residue to them. A void, which they can take all their hate and hostility, and let me absorb it in the form of punches. I'm insulted every single day. That's why I wanted to aid you. So you wouldn't turn out like me. I'm going to quit that nightmare, and you are welcome to join me on my travels to find others like me. Others, who have been thrown aside, or mistreated. Others who have scars just from not being what the world wanted them to be." She said. "So, will you join me on my quest, or leave me behind like a leaf in the wind?" She asked, focusing her attention on us to gauge our reactions.

To say I was surprised was an understatement. I couldn't believe what she had gone through. She had been through hell and back 20 times over, and she can still smile and laugh like a normal person would. You can't see any cracks on this fake person that most people believe is real. She can hide all the suffering she's been through so well. People still believe that she's some happy person who doesn't have a care in the world, but I can tell. She's going to brake sooner or later, and I'll be there to help her through it. I'll be there as a pillar. I looked over to Jake, and saw his mind had reached the same conclusion too.

"Yes. We'll go with you." I answered for both of us. I let my guard down, and gave her a goofy grin. I could see something flash in her eyes, although I don't know what it was.

 **Lucy POV:**

Ash had smiled at me in the way Natsu used to. It had me feeling nostalgic form back in the days when I was still part of Team Natsu. It made me want to cry, but I managed not to. I felt really weak in that moment. Crying over something that had happened at least a year ago. I felt like an idiot, dwelling on something that was long in my past.

At that moment, I had made up my mind. I wouldn't be some weak little girl that was crying over lost things. No, I was going to be the strongest. I was going to surround myself with people like me, who had no one, and had been thrown away. I would forge a new path that could take me many places, let me meet new people, and let me find new friends who I knew wouldn't abandon me.

No, I wouldn't dwell on something long lost, or be someone long forgotten. I would create a home somewhere for people like me. I would make a place for everyone like me that I met on this long journey ahead of me. I would be someone strong, that the others like me could lean on in their times of need. I wouldn't change so drastically that I became a whole new person, no, I would be a different Lucy that was almost the same, but almost completely different at the same time.

I would make sure that everyone that I cared about was safe, and had a safe space where they could do something without the fear of being hurt, or tossed away. I would help the people like me get over their pasts, and make a bright future with them. I would help them. I would let them rebuild themselves into something greater, where they felt strong. I would be there for them in their weak moments. I would be strong, for them, and for me.

 **Yay! Done! So, it has been brought into my mind that my chapters are pretty short, so I tried to make this one longer. I did it! In this chapter, I went into more detail about Lucy's relationship with the guild. It was surprisingly easy to write this chapter. I did Include different POVs so you can see the mechanics of the twin's minds. Also, Lucy doesn't know that they are twins yet. Next chapter, Lucy will be back at the guild. Then she will start her travels. Time to invent whole new towns!**

 **Warning: Next chapter will have a LOT of cussing. I know this is rated T and all, but still. It will have the most cussing I've ever written. I try to keep out too much cussing, but in this chapter it will be needed.**

 **Thanks for reading! -Vivie**


	5. Meeting The Guild

**Oh my god! I'm so sorry it took so long to update. There is no excuse for me not keeping up writing continuously. I wish I could have kept it up better, but my interest in Fairy Tail started to fade. I got it back, though, and I am in the writing zone now. Now I'm a year older, with more writing experience under my belt, so hopefully this will be a lot better than last chapter. Here we go now, Chapter 5!**

 **CHAPTER 5 (Lucy's POV)-**

After my declaration of sorts, we all headed towards my home. There was no way in hell I was going back to that guild when I just got back from a mission. Besides, Jake and Ash needed rest too. It wasn't the cleverest excuse, but hey, I would take what I could get.

Jake and Ash looked around Magnolia in awe. It was like they couldn't believe they were walking around like normal. I felt a little bad for them. We would be traveling around a whole lot once I moved and quit that abysmal place _those_ people called a guild. Actually, I change my mind. We are going straight to the guild to quit.

I stopped in my tracks, then paused. "You guys might want to go into your cute, cuddly forms for this." I said, looking straight in their eyes. For a second, I got lost in those eyes, two completely different sets of eyes that regarded me. It was strange. The things their eyes spoke of were exactly different than I would expect, given their personalities. For example, Ash's eyes were sparkling with wonder as he looked around, completely different than his stony façade; Jake's icy blue ones regarded everything calmly, almost looking calculating, despite the small smile on his face. I could tell Jake sort of reminded me of Lyon, while Ash reminded me of Jellal.

I cleared my throat and started moving again, a slight tint to my cheeks that no normal person would notice. I heard two similar chuckles, which only served to heat up my cheeks even more. I looked back at them to scold them, only to see a small black fox and a slightly bigger puppy with remnants of purple smoke surrounding them. I sighed, picking them up and setting them on my shoulders.

I could feel them look at me questioningly, so I coughed and answered. "It's only fair that I give you a ride now for letting me have one earlier. I get the feeling I'm going to be riding on you a lot more often now." I said, keeping my voice steady and my eyes straight ahead, lest I get embarrassed again.

I focused on where we were headed. The worst place someone like me could go. The place that haunted my nightmares. Fairy Tail. I knew the second we started towards the building I was going to regret my decision to even come back and not cut off my hand or something. But, it was too late to make decisions like that when we were already walking. Besides, I had to say goodbye to Juvia. The only nice person in this place that was basically Satan's toilet.

While we walked, as slowly as possible, I decided to start a conversation on what we would do. "So guys, after I quit FairyTail, are we going to start our own guild?" I asked. Jake nodded his adorable puppy head. "I think so too. We could call it 'Crescent Moon.' I like that name. But who would our guild accept? I definitely think we should let anyone come to our step, but it depends on their personality on whether the guild master lets them join or not; it has to be an all-boys guild too. Women are much more likely to be manipulative. I mean, sure, there are some really freaky genius guys out there, but I've just had enough of women, you know? I get along better with guys, anyways. But, if it were an all-boys guild, I wouldn't be able to join, would I? I guess there's a workaround because we are the guild's creators, after all. Yeah, let's make it an all-boys guild." I said, not even noticing that we were already halfway to the guild and my two fluffy friends were snickering at me. "What do you think?" I paused in my ramblings, looking at them while continuing my stride that had previously been a snail's pace.

They both nodded, and I continued spitting out little details, like what the guild might look like, and designs for the mark. I didn't even notice how far we walked until I stopped short of running into the guild doors. I made eye contact with Jake and Ash, preparing myself for the entry and reminding myself that they were there and they wouldn't betray me.

I took in a deep breath and pushed the doors open with all my strength, the resounding boom making all heads swivel in my direction and all conversation fall silent. When everyone saw who it was, they scoffed and adapted sadistic smiles or glowers of disgust. The comments started then. Well, from the guys, at least. From the girls, it was all 'AWW' and cooing towards the two animals on my shoulders. They all rushed forward suddenly, literally wrenching my fluffy friends from me, ignoring my warnings and protests.

When the guys saw they were no longer on my shoulders, they came forward too. There were calls of "Skank! Bitch! Whore! Ugly! Medusa! No wonder your father never loved you! Your mother probably killed herself to get away from you! Prostitute! Bastard! Fucker! Master only ever required us to be nice! I'd rather eat my own sister's bones than hold an actual conversation with you!" You know, the usual.

They slowly advanced on me, trying to back me into one of the corners of the guild. There was something different about today, though. There was a resounding clap and a spike in magic power. That alone was enough to make everyone go silent. Gildarts walked forward. He said loud enough for everyone to hear, "That's enough, boys. It's my turn now." He got extremely close to my ear. Then he whispered something that changed my life forever. "Did you know just how easy it is to manipulate someone? Your mother was easy. Did you know you killed her? You were a pre-me baby and you weren't ready to come out, so you destroyed her organs, slowly killing her. But I bet you didn't know that she didn't even want you in the first place. Sure, she acted like she loved you, but did you ever sense a glare on your back? That was all her doing. She was so stressed about having a baby she didn't even want that it caused her to go into early labor. You are the whole reason she is dead. I bet you didn't know it was me that put the thought that you were a monstrosity in her head though. Just one little bit of dark magic to enhance the feelings she was already feeling and, boom! She absolutely hates you. But you see, the dark magic only increases feelings she already had and made the increased feelings permanent. Even inside the womb you were a disgrace and no one loved you. You see, you killed your mother. You infected her with the poison of having a mockery for a child. You **murdered** your mother in **cold blood.** Or I guess it was warm blood. After all, it was spilling all over the floor after you came out. That's the whole reason your father hated you. You infected your own mother with a destroyed heart and intestines that killed her. Even on his death bed, he hated you. He hated you from the second you were born, and that drove him to try to commit suicide. The bullet he shot only destroyed his heart. I guess he wanted to go in the same fashion as your mother. Both of them have good judgement, though. After all, look at yourself. You **slaughtered** your parents, and yet you can still seem to laugh and be happy. You don't deserve to live, though. Not the life of a normal person. You deserve to forever be in pain. And once we give you these scars, you will. Until you die, at least. But even then, I'll pray every day you never find peace eternally."

I could feel myself go numb, and could faintly see Ash and Jake struggling to get away from the girls and come back to me. They had heard most of what Gildarts had said. Super senses were a blessing and a curse. But, Gildarts was right. I had killed my parents. I wouldn't let them see that I believed Gildarts' words, nor would I let them see me cry.

My soul had shattered. There were only two small parts left. A small silver piece and a small black. For Jake and Ash. The pink, for FairyTail had dropped and shattered. The gold, for my mother withered away. And the little blue piece I had reserved for my father had melted into a lava that settled at the pit of my stomach, making me want to vomit. The ashes of gold were clogging my lungs, and the shards of pink were piercing my heart. Only the silver was a dam keeping my tears inside, and only the black was a gag, keeping my screams at bay. The silver and black expanded then, becoming almost all of my soul. There were splashes of color here and there, but there was an orange glow that had faded so much it was barely there. I realized then. The orange glow was me. I saw it blink and almost completely extinguish. Then I saw the orange glow become stronger as all the colors connected with it. I could feel my resolve become stronger, too. I felt a bond form between 6 colors representing pieces of people's souls and my orange glow. I felt healthier, then. Like all my energy wasn't being leeched out of me. My orange glow brightened, if only a little bit. The bond acted as a numbing spray. It wouldn't last forever but I would make the most of the time it gave me.

I felt the bond between souls and straightened. I looked Gildarts straight in the eye, facing off with the most powerful wizard in the guild. I looked around me, at all the people I could no longer call family. I looked at the faces I had taken strength in for so long. And I laughed. Everyone went silent then, the girls letting go of Ash and Jake. I turned and looked Gildarts straight in the eyes and said. "If that was how my mother felt about me, I wonder just how bad yours' hated you."

He froze, and then turned the ugliest shade of purple I had ever seen. I turned and walked through the frozen people, not even feeling the magical pressure that seemed to choke a couple of the weaker people. Gildarts pushed all his magical pressure on me all at once, trying to cripple me under the weight of it. I paused in my steps, turning around to meet the smug face of Gildarts. I called my magical pressure to me, and simply brushed his aside, before strangling him with the force of 10 times his pressure. I whispered, deathly quiet, "If you **ever** try that again, I won't just strangle you; I'll kill you." I turned back around, meeting the astounded faces of all my other soon to be former guild members. I walked forward, and up into Makarov's office to get my guild mark removed, Jake and Ash joining me and hopping on my shoulders.

"Makarov, remove my guild mark. I think we both know why. Don't bother trying to read me the three rules to FairyTail, as we both know I am an exception. I will not share personal information about FairyTail or it's clients. Please tell Juvia that I'm sorry I had to leave her here, but at least they never knew that she always supported me. Please protect her Makarov. Protect her like you couldn't do to me. If you don't, I will find a way to burn down this guild, and I will find a way to prevent you from rebuilding it. Even if you think it not possible, I will find a way to do it if I ever get word she's unhappy. Good day, and may FairyTail know what they have gained by losing me." I said, ending off with a tone that sounded as if I was talking about the weather. "Let's go, Jake, Ash."

I walked out of Makarov's office. Everyone was still staring at me in awe. I smirked and walked through the crowd again, watching as they parted for me like the Red Sea. Jake and Ash were following at my heels. I paused at the door, looking back over my shoulder and raising my right hand. Instead of giving the FairyTail symbolic hand gesture, I flipped them all off. I slammed the guild doors shut, and almost immediately the syphoning of energy between souls broke. I immediately collapsed. I felt the depression sink into my bones, so horrible I couldn't move. Jake and Ash went back to their human forms, but I barely noticed it over the grey that seemed to cloud my vision. Jake picked me up, but I only waited until I felt the plush bed of my home to scream. And scream. And scream. I couldn't cry actual tears, but you don't need tears to cry.

 **END**

 **Wow guys, I went super dark on that one. To answer any questions, Lucy can see souls because of her magic. In case you were wondering. But the soul thing will come up in a later chapter. If you didn't read my author note from my other story, I'll state it again:**

 **I WILL TRY TO UPDATE WEEKLY. THIS DOES NOT MEAN I WILL UPDATE WEEKLY. DO NOT EXPECT ENORMOUS CHAPTERS LIKE THIS ONE TO COME UP TOO OFTEN. IF I CAN NOT UPDATE WEEKLY, I APOLOJIZE IN ADVANCE.**

Thank you for your time-

Viviemama


	6. The Recovery

**I'm gonna try to get up 2 chapters tonight. This isn't as long as I'd like it to be, but I have to work with what I've got, right? It just feels really short compared to what I could do, but I just don't have any more ideas for this chapter. It's still a pretty good length, though. Anyways, can all my loyal followers just go ahead and leave a review, because honestly, I'm not sure about this chapter and I'd like to hear feedback on whether or not it was actually a good chapter or if that is just in my head. I'm going to stop typing now,before my author's note becomes longer than the story itself.**

 **ON TO THE ACTUAL STORY:**

 **CHAPTER 6 (Jake's POV)-**

It had been 3 days now, and Lucy was still in her depression. I couldn't really blame her though. If it were me, I'd have snapped and tried to kill someone by now. Ash had left a little while ago, to go to the magic council and fill out the forms for Lucy's guild. It was only Lucy and I. All I could do was hold her. It pained me. But, it was all I could do. Just sit there, be a pillar of comfort and safety. She had rescued us, so it was our turn to rescue her.

I could feel nothing radiating off of her. It pained me, because through the soul bond Ash and I had with her, there was nothing. Not the will to do anything. Sometimes I wondered, if it weren't for the feelings we were sending through the bond, would she still have kept breathing? It terrified me to think that this bright bubbly girl was horribly mistreated. There was one thing I knew, though. Ash and I would never let anyone hurt her again. I will kill anyone who hurts her in cold blood. They won't escape. **Ever.**

 **(Ash's POV)-**

I could feel nothing from Lucy. It horrified me and filled me with terror for a second. Then I realized that Jake was with her, and if anything had happened, I would have heard about it from Jake.

"Excuse me sir, are you alright?" A man with feather earrings said.

"Oh yeah, I'm good. Just checking up on the bond." I replied absentmindedly.

"I'm Doranbolt. Wait, did you just say bond? The only person who could do a bond between souls is someone who is pure, but has been exposed to the cruelties of life and is still willing to keep moving on from it." He said.

I paused, taking in that new information. From the time I had known Lucy, and heard of her backstory, that described her extremely well. She was able to stand strong and still not want to fight back even after what her old guild threw at her. She accepted Jake and I at first glance, not even being scared of us. She even let us go home with her. I was honestly amazed by the powerful and strong girl I had seen.

It didn't surprise me she had broken down, though. Even heroes have their breaking points. Another reason was that I think her subconscious knew that she finally had someone who would back her up, and stay with her through the hard times. Her subconscious shut down, tired of fighting. Her conscious was tired of fighting, too. She had given up for the moment, and we were supposed to help her through this mess she called a life for now.

I finished signing the papers, but paused when it came to the guild name. I thought back to everything I knew of Lucy. I thought back to the short adventures we had. I thought to the way when she smiled the whole world looked so much brighter. I remembered what she wanted the name to be. Finally I decided on a name.

 _Please write the Guildname here:_ Shadow Moon  & Star

 **(Lucy's POV)-**

It… hurt… pain… love… heartbreak…

 _'Stop it! Stop making me relive this! Stop! I want to go back! I want to WAKE UP!'_ I screamed at myself. It was playing over and over again in my head. It wouldn't stop. MAKE IT STOP!

I felt a spark! Hot worry and fear shot down my spine, making it tingle. It was the other participants of the soul bond.

They're worrying. I have to get back.

 **'** **Do you want to? Do you want to go back to that cruel world that hurt you and made you suffer? Do you want to go back to the people who betrayed you, acting like they cared for you? Do you want to wake up? If you did, why are you here, instead of awake? Why are you making your soul bonded worry for you? Why aren't you awake yet?'**

I thought about what she was saying. Why did I want to go back? It's not like there was anything there for me anyways. The only people who I thought of as family shattered my heart. It's not like anyone would ever love me. Why would someone want to love a _monster?_

 _'NO! Jake and Ash thought that way, too! I proved them wrong, and I'm not going to be a hypocrite! Jake and Ash are waiting for me! They are waiting for me to wake up, along with all my other bonded ones. I might be the only person who could accept them for who they truly are in the world, but maybe it's the other way around. They are the only ones who would accept and love me for all I'm worth in this world. And I love them too! You won't take me from them! TAKE ME BACK!'_

I felt something inside of me smile in approval, and then I was awake and in Jake's arms. I heard him suck in a breath, and them pull me extremely close and bury his nose in my hair. I moved so I was sitting on his lap, and he shifted his hold so he could squeeze me tighter, never once letting me go.

It didn't bother me though. I just quietly accepted the feeling of relief that rushed through the soul bond, along with the hug from Jake that I knew was just a way for him to reassure himself that I was there and awake. We didn't speak for several minutes, just held onto each other.

When Ash rushed in through the door, almost ripping it off its hinges to get to me, I just shifted so I was leaning against Jake's back and opened my arms, bracing myself. He leaped into them, and I let it happen, and gripped onto the back of his shirt while both of their scents and arms engulfed me. The only sound was our breathing. We stayed that way for almost an hour, until I felt my eyelids get drowsy. I succumbed to the darkness, contentment being the only feeling I had at the moment.

 **(Ash POV)-**

I felt Lucy's grip go slack, and looked to her in concern, only to see that she had her eyes closed and a soft smile on her face. I smiled too, letting her go and getting up off the bed.

"So, did you submit the form?" Jake asked, his voice soft so as to not wake Lucy, who he was still holding in his lap with her head in the crook of his neck, as he had adjusted his position.

"I did." I said, keeping my voice at that same level.

"Did they accept it?" He asked, a hint of anticipation and nerves creeping into his voice.

"They did. It's official, Shadow Moon & Star is a guild now." I replied, watching his face light up with a big smile.

"Yes!" He whisper-cheered, moving a little bit and causing Lucy to stir. We both stopped moving, checking the soul bond for agitation from Lucy's side. All we felt was contentment, which caused both of us to smile in our own sort of way.

I moved to the closet, and grabbed an extra pillow. I know it wasn't exactly morally right, but who cared about morals when you and your friend were only seeking comfort. Jake, knowing what I was going to do moved, gently scooping Lucy up into his arms, then placing her down on the middle of the bed.

I quietly slipped onto her left side, putting the pillow under my head. Jake slipped onto her right side. Both of us shared a look over her body, which was so small compared to ours. We looked into each other's eyes, and saw the same fierce overprotectiveness shining in each other's eyes. We nodded to each other, then snuggled up to Lucy, trapping her in-between our bodies again. It was starting to become a habit.

We both fell asleep to the thought that nothing, absolutely nothing would ever take Lucy away from us like that again. We had been called monsters before, but if she got hurt, we would show them what the word **monster** _truly meant._  
 _  
_

 **(Primal Instincts of Ash A.K.A Beast POV)-**

I howled to the wind, looking at my silver counterpart. The same bloodthirsty thought raged throughout my entire body.

 _'KILL… THEY HURT … KILL THEM ALL!'_ I screamed inside myself wildly.

 **'** **WATCH THE LIFE FLOW FROM THEIR EYES!'** Jake's beast screamed out loud, as he had seen all the damage that had been done to her.

I didn't listen to it all, as I could hold it back, but I really wanted to see everyone in the world except for Jake, Lucy, and the other 4 counterparts of the soul bond bathed in a sea of red. A world of red. I laughed insanely. After all, I thought, as I shared a criminally insane smile with Jake's beast…

 ** _NO ONE HURTS MATE._**

Done!

 **Yay, we're finished with this chapter. I have to write another 1 or so, but I'm sorry if this chapter was short and had a crap-ton of grammar and spelling errors. I did write this in one night, and there is no one here to spell check for me.**

 **Anyways, you guys finally found out a little more on the soul bond, and the guild. I hope this provides more insight onto Jake & Ash's characteristics, and next chapter Lucy will have some actual dialogue.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Viviemama**


End file.
